Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi
is a supporting character that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. She was the Empress of the Empire of Misurugi, and the younger sister of now deceased Former Emperor Julio Asuka Misurugi and former First Princess Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi. Personality & Character She was paralyzed waist down after a riding accident, but now uses a Mana powered floating wheelchair to move around. It is later revealed that it is just in her head and after Ange told her she could walk then giving a 'reason' to get up and run she starts walking again. She was initially a very kind young girl that cared deeply about her family, especially her older sister Angelise. However, after Angelise was exposed as a Norma, Sylvia grew to hate her, blaming her for the loss of the use of her legs and the death of their mother, even willing to whip her in front of a crowd and sadistically take pleasure in it all while receiving praise from her people. Several instances show her as dependent and weak-willed, compared to her older siblings (especially after Ange's spirit was completely broken in Arzenal). She fainted after Ange was discovered to be a Norma, quickly turned against her to side with her older brother over her sister from the shock, and even screamed at the sight of Julio's blood. All-in-all a follower, Sylvia follows a leading sibling and the statuesque of her kingdom over any feelings towards other people. After Ange used a shuriken to cut Julio's cheek she showed signs of post-traumatic stress disorder in the form of a nightmare the next night. However, when she witnessed Riza Randog's true form naked with Julio in his bed she was quickly horrified beyond what the Norma could ever do and screamed out for Ange's help, showing that deep-down she still held some feelings for her older sister, if not out of desperation to be saved. Anything of the sort however completely vanished by the time of her next appearance, now treating Riza Rundog as her personal slave in revenge over the latter putting her under her mind control, and took pleasure to whip her make her place known while treating her own position in high esteem. Her feelings towards Ange have also completely worsened calling her a monster to her face and despises her greatly. After learning from Riza that Julio hanged their father and Embryo was responsible for her brother's death, Sylvia has started to regain parts of her original personality, starting with crying over the event. With this, she is now regretful in her hatred towards Ange, but she knows that it is too late to repair their relationship with one another. As a result, she is left in the demolished fake Earth to fight and survive with a group on her own. Skills and Abilities She once had ability to use the Light of Mana but, once the "space-time fusion" process began and with how Aura was later freed, Sylvia forever loses this power. Physically, as compared to her older sister, Sylvia as very little capabilities but she does seem to show some competence when using the whip, mainly to satisfy her sadistic needs, when using it on Ange and later Riza; when taking Riza to the dungeon, it can be assumed that Sylvia has some knowledge when using other bondage devices. When Riza escaped she attempted to use a rifle, and seemed to have some degree of knowledge in how to fire it. It was revealed that Sylvia was perfectly capable of walking but the past trauma had simply caused her to prevent her from doing so. Much later, much like Ange where Sylvia also discarded her royal heritage, she shows some level of proficiency with firearms, possibly improving with the new need of independence on her shoulders. History She fell off a horse she was riding with Angeliese which paralyzed Sylvia. When Ange was revealed to be a Norma during the Baptism Ritual ceremony, Sylvia fainted in shock. It is hinted that she was the one who assisted Momoka Oginome in locating Ange as she later tries to secretly contact her using her Mana asking her whether or not she has found Ange, yet was caught and taken away before Ange could speak to her. After arriving at the Misurugi Palace, Ange was confronted by imperial guards and rescues Sylvia. However, she betrays Ange and cuts her left arm with a knife, blaming her for her paraplegia and the death of their mother. Ange is shocked when she hears Sylvia's resentful words and is captured by the imperial guards to await trial by Julio. After the capture of Ange, she whipped her several times in public, asking her to apologize for being a Norma. After that, Julio announced Ange's execution, Ange starts marching to the gallows while singing, Sylvia recognized her mother's song, and says that Ange wasn't allowed to sing it. When Ange is hanged, she is blinded by a strange bright light, when Ange escapes she thanked Sylvia for showing her the true filthy nature of human beings before wounding Julio's face, using a flying blade, which shocked Sylvia who started to cry. The rescue scene, Julio's scarring, and Ange's escape is played back to us as Sylvia Screams on coming out of a nightmare, so disturbed she is about what happened she gets into her chair and goes to her brother's room, but upon hearing voices, she approaches carefully, so as not to be noticed, what she sees chills her heart to the marrow, she sees Riza Randog straddling Julio's waist, naked while he acts like a little kid to his mother, But it's Riza's bat-like wings and that she just dropped a liquid from her fingernail into Julio's mouth, causing him great pain while Riza quietly laugh, Sylvia Gasps and is discovered by Riza, Sylvia tries to escape, to seek help, but there is no escape as a long thin tail wraps around Sylvia's neck and squeezes her neck tight, the last thing we thought heard her scream out for Ange to help her. Riza (actually a spy of Salamandinay) actually tried to do it to her, but was captured. Sylvia was whipping Riza (now a prisoner of Embryo) for bringing her the wrong volume of an encyclopedia. Sylvia halted her abuse of her slave after Ange and Momoka approached her. Sylvia continued her abuse of Riza in the dungeon. When Riza escape she attempted to recapture the DRAGON with a rifle, still blaming her of her brother's death, however was shocked when Riza revealed that Embryo was the one that killed her brother. When Sylvia lost he ability to use Manna she was overcome with despair. It was then Ange crashed through the wall. Ange reveals Sylvia's wounds have been healed and that she did not attempt to walk because of the past trauma. She forces Sylvia to walk once again; at that moment, Sylvia realized what a horrible person she had become and deeply regrets her actions; as Ange leaves forever she stands their crying. After Embryo was killed and his plan to fuse the two worlds was foiled, Sylvia was seen leading a group of survivors in the wasteland that was created in the aftermath. Her group killed several hooligans who stole food from a little girl, and she personally told that girl that she has to fight or die, mirroring what her sister told her. Relationships Riza Randog Sylvia spied Riza having sex with her brother Julio and at the same time witnessed her drugging him. She was horrified to learn that Riza was not even human when she saw her bat-like wings. To prevent her from remembering what she saw, Riza force-fed her a drug to make her forget. After Embryo took Riza prisoner, he revealed Riza's treachery to Sylvia who was given Riza as her personal slave. Sylvia held a deep grudge against Riza for drugging her and her brother. As part of her revenge on the older woman, Sylvia forced Riza to crawl naked in shackles and had her muzzled like an animal. She tasked Riza, who she referred as the 'lizard bitch' on frivlous tasks such as fetching a enclyopedia from the library. When she brought the wrong volume, Sylvia whipped her to the ground, beating the fact that she was at her mercy. Gallery Cross_Ange_Sylvia_full_appearence.png|Concept Art. Crossange 01 Sylvia rides a horse with Ange.jpg|Sylvia rides on a horse with Ange. 1426406252711.png|Sylvia shocked. 1425893823729.jpg|Sylvia cannot use her mana. 1426389176776.jpg|Sylvia crying about her father being killed by her older brother Julio. 1427126056270.png|Sylvia being confronted by her sister Ange. 1428208077506.jpg|Sylvia crying. Sylvia Goodbye.PNG|Sylvia is being regretful on her hatred towards Ange, realizing they can never reconcile with one another. Trivia * Sylvia's personality, character traits, and phobia of Norma are all a parallel to Ange's before her induction into Arzenal, only less independent and thoughtful, and it was her whipping that made Ange see who she could have been before she was revealed to be a Norma. She also parallel's Hilda's sister as the younger sister scared of the older one, as well as Hilda's mother believing Ange to be the cause of all of her misfortune. * Sylvia can walk just fine without her mana-powered wheel chair but never did so until forced to by Ange. Despite Mana's supposed ability to heal any injuries Sylvia's wheelchair may imply that such injuries without a way to heal (such as amputation) are not unheard of, but than again do to Sylvia's status as a princess it could be that she had been given a specially made chair just for her use only. * Sylvia's last words in the series are "Fight" (戦い Tatakai) which poetically and karmatically represent everything she and the World of Mana forced on her sister and what she must now do to survive, which is also what she forced on to her sister. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Empire of Misurugi Category:Female